


Ghosts

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Series: Only I can See the Flowers [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Series: Only I can See the Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011648





	Ghosts

“I swear there’s a ghost in the house” She complained for the hundredth time that day. “Things falling off shelves, weird noises late at night. My husband says I’m paranoid, after all it’s an old house.” She stopped to stare out of the window into the garden. I hovered at her shoulder, wondering what she was looking at. “Anyway can you come over and stay the night? He’s out on a business trip and I don’t want to be alone in the house.” A slight pause. “Ugh, I don’t want to stay at yours. Your kids are a nightmare.” Her voice faded as she walked into the living room. 

“Ghosts.” I pondered aloud. “What a ridiculous idea! I’ve lived in this house for three hundred years and haven’t seen such a thing! People these days are always jumping at shadows.” Still shaking my head at the absurdity of ghosts, I floated through the wall to see what was on TV.


End file.
